The Long Road to Nowhere
by eniJai
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles that feature Santana and Puck's relationship on both deep as well as simpler levels. Mysterious, Silly, Scandelous...Pucktana! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Road to Nowhere **

**Pucktana Drabbles**

_**Maybe writing some 100 word drabbles will save me from the boredom that's been taking over lately…**_

_**I've recently grown to like Pucktana, so I guess we'll see how this goes. Each drabble will not be connected but perhaps be in their own little universe. Enjoy :)**_

_**Oh and the author's note doesn't count in my 100 words :P**_

***Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Her feet had a mind of their own as they began running beneath her. While the tears dripped down her face she flung open the first bathroom door she saw and plopped her wet hair in the sink. The blue liquid slowly began to disappear and the strong smell of raspberry was fading when she heard a familiar voice.

"Santana?" Puck walked up to the sink next to her, "What the hell are you doing in the guys' bathroom?"

"Suck it, Puckerman," she said, wiping away another tear.

"No," Puck placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana opened the box and gaped at the beauty of the necklace within it.

"Noah, I don't know what to say," she smiled whole-heartedly. They were sharing a cold park bench, admiring the stars. Who knew he would have remembered their old anniversary?

Puck reached inside the box, pulled out the diamonds and wrapped it around Santana's neck, securing it. "Say…I love you."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." He leaned in to kiss her, but Santana covered her lips with her hand.

"What about Rachel?"

Puck laughed, "I said, I love _you_."


	3. Chapter 3

How did she wind up here, exactly? Everything was moving in such a blur. All Santana knew was that she had to keep going. "I'm so glad you're not prego," Santana spat before she landed a punch on the other girls face. They thought the hallway was empty, guess not.

She didn't even have the chance to hit Quinn again before strong hands threw her off of the blonde girl. Puck helped Quinn up, and took her hand in his. "Get out of my sight," Puck sneered at Santana before they walked off.

A single tear rolled down Santana's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck woke up next to her, the sunshine sparkling in her hair. She wasn't awake yet, so he just continued looking at her profile- letting her dream about whatever it was Santana dreamed of.

She was beautiful on the outside, and if everyone actually got to know her like he had, they would know she was beautiful on the inside, too. Puck sighed to himself, knowingly. Her hard edges gave way to a creamy filling, especially after a wine cooler or two.

When her eyes flickered open, she smiled. "Don't look at me like that," she giggled.

"Like what?"

"Longingly."


	5. Chapter 5

8:42. Santana was supposed to be there 42 minutes ago. Puck rattled his fingers on the table, as the waitress glanced at him apologetically. He looked like an idiot here alone. He probably refilled his Coke 8 times already. Finally, his phone vibrated against the table and he answered it hastily.

"Santana? Where are you?" There was silence on the other end. _Nothing_. "Santana? I know you're there."

"Puck. I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and fragile, "But I can't do this anymore."

Puck's heart sank, "Whatever. Me an' Berry have been doing it anyway." He lied and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

It's not like this didn't happen often. Puck and Santana were sharing sloppy kisses in the darkness. "You're so sexy…hot, hot and sexy," Puck was murmuring under his breath. The two were locked up, far away from the rest of the world, their limbs intertwined.

"You're so hot…I could bake cookies on you," Puck started again once they came apart to breathe. He was lazily kissing her neck and she wrapped her small arms around his waist.

"Don't you think you could just stick to beautiful for once?" She whispered.

Puck couldn't keep from laughing, "I thought that went unsaid?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, just so you guys know, I'm having way too much fun with this for my own good. So for the time being I'll probably upload multiple chapters a day. (while it's still vacation) I hope those of you who have subscribed aren't getting too fed up with all the email notifications!**

**Oh, and I would really appreciate a good ol' review once in a while just to give me some sort of idea how it's going. That means YOU. Yep, **_**you**_**, reading this right now. Why don't you just let me know what you think? ;) It only takes a second but it means a lot to me.**

* * *

"Don't shoot!" Santana was yelping, throwing her hands in the air. "Puck! Don't do it!"

But Puck didn't listen to her pleads… With an evil smile he pulled the trigger and listened to Santana scream.

A beam of water was shooting from the hose he was carrying; splashing directly onto Santana's fully clothed body. The summer sun was hot above their heads. Puck started laughing and Santana joined in.

"I'mma get you for this, Puckerman!" She said as she was running away from the water and the boy behind it. They began chasing each other, unable to control their laughter.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Puck knew Santana was a bitch. She spread hurtful rumors, talked crap about everyone, and even hurt the people she loved.

_The people she loved._ He wondered if he fell into this specific category.

"_Tool,_" Her voice rang tauntingly in his ears and he could still feel the carton of milk pour over his shaven head. The whole cafeteria had their eyes on them as Santana walked away with a skip in her step. _He knew she was a bitch…but never to him._

Humiliated, Puck stood and exited the cafeteria. He didn't even know what the hell he did wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

They were slowly walking down the empty hallway together. Her hand was intertwined with his. She smiled up at his big blue eyes and leaned into him playfully. "You're freaking adorable," She giggled. _But not quite handsome. _Sam smiled back down at her.

"You're beautiful." He cooed. _But_ _not when you say it._

She stopped walking and turned to face him, "You're the guy for me." _But not the right guy._

Sam beamed, his eyes lighting up, "I love you, Santana."

"I love you, too…"

…_Noah._

She leaned in and kissed him; a kiss that was really meant for another.

* * *

**I forgot to mention earlier that if you ever wanted to run with one of these drabbles and make it a full-out story you have my permission to do so. I just ask that you credit me and tell me about it so I can read it! :) & Please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, number 10 already? Let me know what you think. **

There's nothing there; just black, raged emptiness like the very bottom of the ocean with hard sand under your feet and nothing to breathe in. That feeling where you didn't jump in, but rather the ground just collapsed beneath you. Like a sewing needle going up and down unsteadily through your skin; a burning sensation after the sharp point enters and then exits your body.

All this pain, just to shove a bored expression on your face, acting like you could give a rat's ass? That's tough.

That's how Santana felt when she saw Puck hand in hand with Zizes.


	11. Chapter 11

She was sitting on his lap, drifting off into sleep.

"Your butt bone is digging into my leg," Puck said, fidgeting.

Santana scowled, "Quit moving."

"I'm serious- your ass is killing me."

"I'mma stab you if you don't shut up."

Puck sighed and remained still for a moment.

"You really need to eat more Twinkies," he mumbled after a while. Santana let out a huff in response. "They would totally give you some cushioning right there."

Santana slid off his lap and into the space beside him.

"Finally, I probably have bruises by now." Puck muttered before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Favoriting & Subscribing is great and I thank you for that- but reviews are even better :) They let me know what _you_ personally think. So go ahead and hit 'review this chapter' ;) Thanks a bunches!**


	12. Chapter 12

__

**Here's to 'Finntana' who asked me to do a little something like this. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"San," Puck whispered, trying to get his words together, "I…"

__

_His eyes flickered open. He hopped out of his blankets and ran as fast as his little legs would take him down the creaking steps._

"You what?"

__

_He opened the front door; the rumbling of a black car causing his heart to beat even faster._

"I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

__

"_Daddy, please don't go!" _

"I love you, I do. But…I can't go through that again…"

"What again?"

__

_Without any hesitation, the car pulled out; a tear stricken boy reflected in its rear-view mirror. _

* * *

**I apologize if this is inaccurate. I'm not quite sure how old Puck was when his father left him. Feel free to corect me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This will probably be my last drabble for a little while because I go back to school tomorrow…not that I want to. :( Reviews are much appreciated. **

* * *

"I miss you," Santana admitted, the phone pressed against her ear.

"Yeah, I know." Puck's voice sounded distant as it echoed back to her.

"You really screwed up this time," Santana said with a sad smile, "You really are an idiot, Puck."

He let out a long lasting sigh filled with regret, "No kidding. You know I would give up anything to play back time."

"Yeah, yeah," Santana muttered.

Puck put his hand against the glass and looked into Santana's brown eyes thoughtfully, "I love you, you know."

Santana ran her finger against the glass, tracing his hand, "Yeah, I know."


	14. Chapter 14

****

**So I rewrote this one and tweaked it a bit because I found it rather confusing. Any better now?**

* * *

Puck sat in the locker room. He was so used to the smell that it barely affected him at all. Across a couple sets of lockers, he saw Sam's blonde head nodding to a rather beefy looking boy.

"I can't believe it," the other boy was saying.

Sam laughed, "What? You think she's too badass for me?"

Puck, realizing who they were talking about, slid farther down the bench so he wouldn't be seen.

"Nah, I'm just surprised you're over Fabray already."

"Eh, you know how it is. Santana's just a little pick-me-up."

Puck stood, facing them, "Yeah, _my _pick-me-up."


	15. Chapter 15

The nerves hit her like a ton of bricks. Butterflies were trapped in her stomach, and she begged them to escape. Santana placed a sly smile across her face to hide the anxiety.

Her voice echoed as she spoke into the microphone.

"Hey everybody. Thanks for coming…even though you should be the ones thanking me for taking the time outta my busy schedule to awe you with my skills." There was polite, yet confused applause as the music started.

Santana looked into the crowd, searching for a certain face. When her eyes met his, she smiled. The butterflies fluttered away.


	16. Chapter 16

"Shut. _Up_." Santana let out a painful sigh.

"Dude, it's not like we're even going out," Puck said, leaning back in his chair, "I can say whatever I wanna say."

"That isn't the point. _No one_ wants to hear how you raped somebody's grandmother." Santana said dryly.

"No, no, San. You've got it _all_ wrong. I don't do wrinkles. We're talking about the cougars." Puck smiled, showing his teeth, "Also, it's not rape if they want me. And believe me, they want me."

Santana folded her arms across her chest, "You're disgusting."

Puck snickered, "looks like someone's a little jealous."


	17. Chapter 17

**These were inspired by the latest episode! They go hand in hand- so you get two for the price of one :) **

* * *

"Wait…Santana's a _lesbian_?" Puck said, the disbelief written all over his face.

"Supposedly," Lauren Zizes snickered, "I guess her and Brittany are an item now."

"…Santana…She likes _girls_?"

Lauren glared at the boy with a sigh, "_Yes_, Puck. She's apparently got a thing for vaginas."

"But…I…I mean…that's hot…but…"

"But what?" Lauren looked at Puck with raised eyebrows. "Feeling kinda embarrassed you slept with a lesbo?"

Puck shook his head, "…No, not that…It's nothing really." He broke out of the trance. "Do you think they'd like, make a hot girl on girl sex tape for me?"

Lauren shrugged, "It's a possibility."

* * *

Ms. Pillsbury looked up from the pens she was rearranging, "Let me get this straight, Noah. You think you're _gay_?"

"Well, I'm not saying I'm into dudes," Puck grimaced at the thought, "But if gay guys like guys who like chicks, and I like a chick who likes chicks, then that makes me gay, right?"

"I'm not quite sure I follow..."

"I think I like a…" Puck hesitated, "…a _lesbian_."

"_Oooh_," the guidance consoler understood now, smiling in reassurance as she rummaged around her papers before finally handing him a pamphlet.

_So You Love a Player from the Other Team._


	18. Chapter 18

**I have reached 50 reviews, and _man_, It feels good! I apreciate them so much. Thanks for keeping with me guys :)**

That _thing_ always seemed to be looking at her from across the room. Small black eyes met her gaze whenever she glanced in its direction. The worst part: it wasn't even cute. Like, not at all.

Irritated, she picked up a pair of scissors and grabbed it by the neck. The noise was only satisfactory when she began to slowly cut away its exterior.

After its body was fully deformed, its original shape unrecognizable, Santana let out a laugh of accomplishment. She tossed its remains into a gift bag and wrote a message on the tag.

'_I loved the bear_.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Updating this fanfic is like reopening an old treasure chest after it already has been covered in cobwebs. It feels like I haven't written in so long, and I apologize for that. However, the new episode of Glee airing tonight has inspired me, so here I am!** **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Some old song was humming consistently throughout the static.

_Rain keeps falling…down, down, down…_

Even though at first she found the song unrecognizable, Santana began singing along as she turned, the wind softly adjusting her hair.

"_Don't you…forget about me…"_

Suddenly, there it was- a lump in her throat, a distant memory. She couldn't recall what the memory was about, or even who it was about, but she could tell it had some sort of meaning. The feeling of this particular memory was great enough for her to turn off the radio and drive in silence.

For she _had_ forgotten.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm not in love with it, but an episode of Full House inspired me so I had to put it up. (:**

* * *

"Fu-udge!" Santana yelped, bending over to massage her foot, "I stubbed my toe!"

"Did she just say _fudge_?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"Actually, if you _have_ to know, Santana and I have a bet." Rachel piped up, "She can't use derogatory language and I can't wear clothes displaying animals. Winner does the loser's makeover."

"Get out your gear then, San." Puck pointed to Rachel's socks, "Poodles."

Santana stood defiantly, "Hell yes! I'm the shit!"

"...Not so fast." Rachel looked smug as she pointed to her feet, "They're _clouds!_… A little miffed, Santana?"

"_A little miffed_? I'm miffed _off_… Freaking Jews."


	21. Chapter 21

So what if Santana Lopez didn't win Prom Queen after all? _He_ didn't win Prom King either. They were both losers...

Her date nowhere in sight, she grabbed herself a drink and leaned against the wall. Santana sighed, looking over at _him_ dancing with that freaking rhino. When was he going to extinct that species and come crawling back to her lavish jungle? It was honestly just a matter of time.

Santana sneered as she looked around the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be happy and having a good time. Everyone, she realized with a sinking feeling, except for her.


	22. Chapter 22

_Judgment Day_. Tomorrow God was flying down to Earth on his big golden sleigh to save all the church goers and let the jackasses rot in hell.

_Yay._

Santana let out a sigh. _Guess I'mma dyin' in hell._ She paused her thought as a familiar mohawk approached her locker. _Unless…_

"San, I could give a damn if you that's whatchya think, but yous didn't have a right to go an-"

"I'm sorry." Santana forced it out.

"What?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry I taped that 'wide load' sign to your girlfriend's ass."

…_Maybe I'mma going to heaven after all. _


	23. Chapter 23

She never felt the need to say it. She'd seen other people say it, even heard people say it to her. She'd said it when she was little to her parents, but she was just a kid then. She hadn't known any better. So why, all of a sudden, did it slip out just then? She felt stupid the moment afterwards. Humiliated. She said it without realizing. It was like she just word vomited all over him, and she didn't know how he would react. But it was okay.

_"I love you, too"_

Turns out, he felt the same way.


	24. Chapter 24

**So this is actually a 100 word exerpt from my one shot, _When it Came to Him_, which I also encourage you to read(: It's also Pucktana, and it was fun to write. Hope you check it out and perhaps drop off a review. Thanks a bunches! **

* * *

"So?" Puck was still watching her intently, waiting whether to leave her behind or leave with her by his side.

Santana was still speechless, she knew change was inevitable, but it could at least be delayed. Relationships were all about romance, love, and she wasn't ready for that. She was a slacker, and she knew it, not just about work, but in life. Yet, Puck was just like her. He was immature, without a care in the world, not worrying where tomorrow would bring him. So why was he ready to move on? Weren't they comfortable where they were now?


	25. Chapter 25

So, I decided to start writing again! Yay! I guess the new episodes have encouraged me, with the whole angsty San plot line and whatnot. I am really enjoying it, actually. Got to love when they give her more than a few sarcastic remarks each episode! But, anyhoo- although I am growing to like Brittany and Santana more and more, Pucktana will always be one of my favorite (newly imposible) pairings. :) But- to reflect on the latest episodes, here's a little something closer to friendship. And don't forget to please review, my darlings!

* * *

"She said it was a secret I should have kept," Santana stated quietly, her words coming out, each like a heavy stone, hard and precise.

"I don't understand…Does that mean she's not cool with it?" Puck looked to the ground, already knowing the answer.

"Of course she's not cool with it, you idiot," she snapped, "I should have known. I'm not good enough for her. I'm never good enough for anyone."

Puck let out a loose chuckle, "You're good enough for Brittany."

"That makes one person," Santana mumbled as she turned, her back facing Puck.

"And me."

"Fine, two, whatever."


End file.
